


Crows and Nightmares

by lunarsanctum



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsanctum/pseuds/lunarsanctum
Summary: Max and Thomas (Bubba) are the best buddies, and they're getting into messes. The usual, and some not so usual things happen as well.





	Crows and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ODDFELLOWS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658397) by [DrTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTanner/pseuds/DrTanner). 



> I adopted some of their headcanons to make this story so yeah!

It was a relatively normal day in the Nightmare, nothing that new. The new additions that the Entity found had sorted themselves into the society of killers rather well, other than a couple… few. 

Evan, being the oldest out of them all, had even more people to look after. Which, on one hand he adored, while the other… Well, it was a lot of work, along with having to do trials periodically. The newest addition to their little family of Philip, Max, and himself was Bubba. Or Thomas as he was also known as. He was similar to Max, in he was more a child than an adult. However, completely silent. He also adored chainsaws, which helped Evan carefully dismiss the two to work and compare their chainsaws if he needed to work on bear traps.

Michael had came around from his solitary leave, having taken a bit more interest in the others since yet another addition by the name of Freddy came to join them. Freddy was, annoying to say the least. Most didn't wish to hang out with him, and it seemed like the man was completely fine with that. Michael and Freddy seemed relatively close, or at least, tolerated each other.

Evan was in his usual spot in the killer’s shack, his very own creation. It was something he was always grateful for when it rained. Thomas and Max were sitting just across from each other, both cross-legged. They had their favourite chainsaw in their lap, showing each other little noteable scars in the metal and similar things.

“What's that one?” Max pointed at a knick in the plastic, and Tommy made motions trying to depict. It seemed that he had dropped it after being stabbed in the shoulder.  
“Ow, I always hate when they do that. Here or out of here? Back before y’know.” Max inquired, pointing down and then out as he specified what he was asking.

Tommy seemed to think for a moment, then pointed out and down.  
“Ah, yeah.” Max nodded, he gave Thomas a hug. Which Tommy wasn't quite used to, but got comfortable in his friend's arms.  
Evan smiled, glad that the two of them got along so well. It was always enjoyable to just listen to their conversations, Evan had been trying to find a way for them to help Thomas (and Philip) communicate with them much easier. 

Sure, Evan was used to Philip and knew everything he needed to decipher his body language and figure out what he was saying. However, there was nothing he could do about Thomas. He was still new, and got upset when he wasn't understood. Sure, Max always made sure he didn't stay upset long, but it made Evan feel genuinely bad that they can't understand him ridiculously well yet like they do with Philip.

As if able to read his mind, a bell (one Evan knew all too well) rung and Philip appeared to sit down beside Evan. He laid his head on Evan’s shoulder, obviously exhausted. Evan took Philip’s hand, holding it softly as Philip closed his eyes. Max perked up when he heard the bell, and happily came over.  
“Hey Philip, how did it go?” He asked, knowing the tired man had just came back from a trial. Philip gave a thumbs up with his free hand, before snuggling more into Evan. Max nodded and then went back to Thomas who was a quietly observing what was going on.

“Good trial.” Max told Thomas softly and short as he sat back down beside him. Tommy smiled over at Philip, before going back to adjusting his chainsaw.  
Evan pulled Philip into his lap once he finished working with his bear traps, closing them and putting them away quietly. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close as his boyfriend slept. Thomas stood up, noticing something outside and went out. Max, confused, got up as well and followed.  
“Don't be too loud.” Evan begged them rather quietly as they left, Max giving him a thumbs up as he followed Thomas.

Max went out to see that Tommy found a crow, a rather young one that just reached adulthood.  
“Is it okay?” Max asked, running over to join Tommy who bent down and picked up the small bird. Thomas shook his head, pointing at the wing which was clearly broken.  
“Oh gosh, it must have crashed… Maybe the Nurse can help. Let's try Sally okay?” Max tried to reassure Thomas about the small bird, Tommy looking rather upset over it.

Max grabbed Tommy’s hand and led the way through the cold damp woods, it had rained just the other day. Well, define day as weakly as you can and that's it. Time didn't work in this chasm that the Entity had carved out for them, coping bits and pieces from the world they left behind.  
Max walked through the forest, for a couple moments he thought that he had gotten them lost (which was often), but he soon saw another shack unlike Evan’s.  
It was Anna and Sally’s, it used to include Lisa, but she couldn't seem to find it comfortable compared to her boat.

“Sally!” Max yelled out as they grew closer to the hut, Anna perked up from a tree nearby. She jumped down from her place, and went over to them.  
“Oh… It Max.” Her English was a work in progress, Sally helping her as much as she could. “Sally no want see people now, I check though if want?”  
“Yes please.” Max nodded, Tommy was stiff as Anna left. The man looking at Anna with pure fear, obviously not fond of the mask she had. Maybe it was just too different compared to Evan’s… Max didn't know.

Anna stalked away and went inside the hut, Max looked at the bird stroking it softly whenever Tommy allowed him too. As sometimes he would give him a firm stare, obviously telling him that he was doing it too roughly.  
Soon, Sally came out beside Anna and made their way over to Max and Tommy. Thomas looked at the two of them with uncertainty, shielding the bird from them as if they would immediately take it away from him.  
“It's okay, Sally is going to fix him.” Max reassured, Tommy made a small unsure grunt, moving his arm that was shielding the little bird so that Sally was able to help.

“What are you di-” Sally got a stern look from Anna, and she cleared her throat. “doing here? Is there something I can do for you?” Max didn't care about the obvious insulting that was avoided, he didn't care much for it.  
“This crow is hurt, it broke his wing I think. Can you fix it?” Max asked as softly as he could, Tommy nodding with him.  
“Of course I can, let me see.” Sally went over to Thomas, who at first pulled the bird away, but then brought it closer so Sally could take it into her hands.

“Bandages and a stick should do it, Anna can you get that?” Sally looked up to her companion, who immediately left to grab the things she needed. Returning rather fast, putting it into Sally’s hand. She then put the wing back in place, and wrapped the bandage around the bird’s body to make sure the bird didn't hurt itself. Sally offered the bird back to Thomas, who immediately took the bird and rocked it softly back and forth.  
“Thank you Sally!” Max said, brightening up at the thought that the crow would be alright.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, go back to Evan before you get lost. I'll send Anna with you.” Sally looked over to Anna, who nodded and started to lead the way back to the killer’s shack.  
Max held Tommy’s hand, Thomas tightening his hand as they followed the woman through the woods. Max could very much tell that Thomas wasn't the type to handle new people well, and that's okay, Max understood that.

When Thomas first arrived, upstairs told them merely his name and he was terrified of everyone else. He had some trouble getting used to trials as well, which caused him to get punishment. Evan took it for him though, which was when Tommy started to realize he wasn't alone. He had first even tried to attack whoever came near, thinking everyone was an enemy.  
Then after Evan took his punishment, Tommy found Max’s chainsaw and had nearly taken it for himself until Max had explained that it was his.  
After that, it took some time for the two of them to grow closer than butter on bread. They were brothers that never left each other's side.

In Max’s thoughts reminiscing on Thomas’s beginnings in the Nightmare, he didn’t realize that Tommy was trying to get his attention. Pulling on his shirt.  
“Oh, sorry Thomas. What’s up?” Max then realized he had lost sight of Anna, who must have disappeared into the forest, unaware that the two wandered off. “Oops…” He whispered softly.  
Thomas nodded as well, as if he was also to blame which Max was very sure it was just Max getting caught up in his memories and forgetting his way. Max let out a sigh, them getting lost was… Extremely common and it wouldn't be long before Evan and Philip were on their way to find them. 

Especially since Anna was supposed to have led them back, so knowing her, she would join in the search. Anna had good duty, she never left something she was told to do up to chance. Even though Anna knew Sally wasn't fond of Max or Philip, Anna still cared for them a lot herself. Even though they were men.  
Which, wasn't Anna’s favourite thing, but she still got over it for them. That's why Max guessed that Anna had stopped Sally from insulting them, Max was just glad that Sally helped the bird. He didn't like seeing Tommy upset, it made him feel quite the same way.

Part of Max wanted to keep walking, but echos of what Evan would tell him (and what Philip tries to tell him) echoed through his mind.  
‘When you're lost, what do you do?’ Evan asked, some urgency yet worry in his voice as he spoke. It was obvious to Max that, he really worried Philip and Evan by getting lost.  
‘I stay put.’  
‘Yes, exactly. If you stay put, it's easier for us to find you. Don't try to find your way, just stay there okay?’  
‘Okay Evan.’  
It was something that happened to stick in Max’s mind for once, usually it took him a very long time to remember or he never remembered it as much as he tried. 

However, the urges to keep walking were, a lot stronger than he would like to admit. He didn't like sitting still, he didn't like staying in one place. Neither did Thomas, who was holding the bird and looking around as if a huge bird would come out of nowhere and take it out of his arms.  
Max put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, forgetting the man’s sensitivity. Which, resulted in a scream from Thomas, who then realized it was just Max and covered his mouth, Sorry.  
“I'm sorry too.” Max communicated back, looking around at the trees they were near. Pieces of bark were peeling off the tree, and Max decided to take his urges to peeling the bark of the tree. Rather than walking and getting himself more lost.

Thomas moved over behind Max, watching with fascination as Max pulled on the peeling bark. He made little grunting noises with interest, his arm snaking in between Max’s to go and peel a piece of bark. Then pulling it back to feel the piece with his fingers, while keeping the bird in his arm cradled.  
Max giggled a little bit as he watched Tommy, who grabbed Max’s arm suddenly which made him jump a bit. Thomas then opened up Max’s hand to put the piece of bark in it, closed it and pushed it towards Max’s chest. It's yours now. Max interpreted rather easily, he smiled.  
“Thank you.”

The two of them got comfortable, picking away at the tree until a bell resonated through the forest. The source being right beside them, where Philip appeared. Thomas, not ready for it, screamed and got up before realizing it was Philip.  
Philip put his hands up to calm Tommy, a silent sorry. He rung his bell once, leaving space before doing it once more. Soon, Evan came over.  
“There you both are.” He huffed, bending over slightly in breathlessness. “How did you happen to get lost?” Max put his hand up to his neck as he was asked the question, embarrassment sweeping his features.  
Thomas saved him the explanation, he used his fingers to show they were following and then got detailed so Tommy followed Max.

“Alright, at least you guys stayed still. Let's head back to the shack okay?” Evan sighed, Max nodded and gave him a hug which Evan then quickly wrapped his arms around the thinner man. He gave him his favourite bone-crushing hug, that resulted in him being taken off the ground for a moment before reaching the ground again.  
“You certainly make it hard to stay mad, you little rascal.” Evan chuckled, rustling Max’s head who just beamed at the gesture. He looked over to Thomas, who carefully gave the bird to Max to hold and then opened arms to Evan. Sure, Tommy seemed hesitant and nervous about it, but he wanted a hug. So Evan bent down just a bit, hugging rather softly as he didn't want to scare Thomas. 

After Evan’s hug, Thomas tried to hug Philip who immediately turned invisible at the possibility of it. He wasn't a very huggable person, at least not when a relatively chubby man was lunging himself at him. Max couldn't help laughing as Thomas pouted after he finished his screaming at Philip’s disappearance. Thomas took the crow back, showing it to Evan.  
“Oh! That's what you found. Is that why you went to Sally?” Evan asked, lightly touching the bird, Tommy nodded vigorously. Evan smiled, leading the way back to their shack. The shack that was a momento for all of them, a familiar place in the thousands of trees that littered the nightmare. How it expanded to the horizon and looped, if you walked, you always made it back. As if you had walked all around the world as easy as that.

As they returned though, it seemed like there was a lot more going on than usual.


End file.
